


Scarborough Fair

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: Jim deals with a lover's betrayal -- and Blair's there to help pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Scarborough Fair




End file.
